Alone At Last
by Ixce
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. EVER. And I chose the pairings MomoxKai. So adorable. Anyways, I hope you like it. And hopefully you'll encourage me to write more.  -
1. Chapter 1

Alone at last

Notice: This occurs in the Prince of Tennis Sequel: The Prince of Tennis 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Character's and _The Prince of Tennis._

**WARNING:** Yaoi is Extremely included so if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that, yes? Anyways, Hope you like it! ^-^

Momo: "I can't sleep! Even though it's the first day of camp. I can't sleep!

Momo looks over at the bed near his, and notices that Kadioh's bed was empty. So, as any curious person would do, Momo went out and was in search for him.

Kadioh was out in the workout room, working extra hard on his body. (hot). Momo was watching him from a far and notices how cute Kadioh's face was when he works out. Then, Kadioh realizes he's being watched by Momo.

Kadioh: "I know your there dumbass."

Momo: "Don't call me a dumbass! Asshole!"

Kadioh: "Keep your voice down, idiot."

… (Silence)

Momo: "So you couldn't sleep either?"

Kadioh: "Yeah, I'm getting pumped for our matches tomorrow."

Momo: "Yeah. I'm excited too…" As he sits next to Kadioh.

Momo looks at Kadioh.

Kadioh: "What are you looking at?"

Momo: "You." He said, smirking at Kadioh.

Kadioh: "Well, stop it! That's very annoying!"

Momo: "Shut up." He said while he tackles Kadioh on the floor.

Both of them look at each other in the eyes. Kadioh is squirming to get out of Momo's grip. "L-Let me go…" Kadioh said weakly. "… Come on, how long has it been since we've had some 'alone time'?" Momo says with a grin on his face. Kadioh blushes, "I don't want to do it right now… What if someone sees us?"

"Let them see. I don't care. All I want is you."

Momo gently kisses Kadioh on the lips. Kadioh struggles, but he couldn't resist Momo when he was like this. Momo's lips were so warm. There kiss was so passionate and Kadioh wanted to stop, but at the same time he wanted to keep going. Momo's sex drive couldn't last any longer. Momo was on top, he started groping Kadioh.

"Fshuu…" Kadioh grunted, he was enjoying the way Momo was touching him. Making him feel so hot. His sweaty body from working out was driving Momo crazy.

As Momo started taking off his shirt, he notices a bulge coming from Kadioh's shorts.

"Ah, Mamushi enjoying yourself aren't we?" Momo said.

"Shut up" Kadioh said as he was blushing.

Momo takes advantage of this by putting his left hand down Kadioh's shirt feeling his chest and how warm and soft it was. (And sweaty).

"Take your shirt off." Momo said with a smile on his face.

"…" Kadioh didn't respond, only did what he was told.

Now, lips on lips, skin on skin, both were very hot and wet (from Kadioh).

As Momo makes his way down kissing Kadioh's stomach, he looks up at Kadioh and says "Hehe. It's so big"

Momo takes Kadioh's shorts off and starts sucking Kadioh's cock. Kadioh exhales obviously enjoying this familiar sensation. Kadioh was gonna reach his climax, however Momo stopped. "Now do me!" As he said in a nonchalant way. Kadioh was shocked because he's never… Y'know sucked a dude's dick. Not even with Momo. "Baka! I can't do that! I have no experience!" Kadioh says with a hiss.

"Too bed." Momo says with a serious look on his face. When Kadioh looked into Momo's violet eyes, he couldn't say no. He was fighting a lost battle. So, still erected Kadioh did what he was told. And started to suck Momo's cock. The warm sensation of Kadioh's mouth felt good. Momo squealed a bit, because Kadioh put a little teeth, either way it felt good.

"I'm sorry… Am I hurting you?"

"No, it feels very good" Momo said weakly.

…

"Kadioh… I-I'm about to…"

Kadioh looks up while he's still stroking Momo, "What?"

It was already too late. Momo's seed was already on Kadioh's face. Kadioh wasn't mad, because he liked the taste of Momo's cum.

"Ecstasy" Momo said.

Kadioh looked up at Momo and said "Do you feel better?"

Momo: "Yup!"

Kadioh: "Do you think we should go back to bed?" Momo looked at him, "Yeah, but, on your bed!" Momo and Kadioh left the workout room, and went back to their room. And, slept happily together in each other's arms.

TO BE CONTINUED…

This is my very first Fanfic EVER. I do apologize for Momo and Kadioh for being… A bit out of character. But, Hey! I wanted to make a yaoi, so they had to be a bit out of character.. Right? RIGHT?

Anyways, I love the Prince of tennis. And these two are my favorite pairing… So far. o-o


	2. Chap 2: Momo's injury and Kaidoh's match

Chapter 2: Momo's injury & Kaidoh's match

Hey, sorry for the wait for all you fans! I was just doing stuff… o-o Anyways! Here's chapter two! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Prince of Tennis_, and any of their characters. Blah, blah, blah.

The time was 6:30 a.m., Momo had awoken peacefully with Kaidoh in his arms. "Hoi Mamushi, wake up. We have to get ready for the day." Momo said. But, really Momo didn't want anyone to wake up and see Momo holding Kaidoh in his arms, sleeping together on HIS bed. Kaidoh's eyes had open slowly. Looking into Momo's eyes always made Kaidoh feel better. "Good morning!" Kaidoh said brightly. "Hurry and get changed before someone sees us together", "Relax. No one will see. Besides, I thought you were the one that doesn't care if anyone 'sees' us together or not." Kaidoh said with a smile on his face. Momo was happy the fact that Kaidoh rarely smiles, and that Momo is one of the special people who get to witness Kaidoh when he smiles. It made him feel good. "Just get ready." Momo said with a big grin on his face.

Their morning didn't start off too bad, there was intensifying running, stretches, and followed by some work outs in the weight room.

Everyone was pumped, and overzealous about their matches. However, when all the middle schoolers from different schools, except Seigaku, noticed that only one certain middle schooler could play a shuffle match, and the board stated: Momoshiro Takeshi. Eventually, Kaidoh and Momo went to go and view the board, Momoshiro was surprised that he was the only chosen middle schooler to play a shuffle match with Jujiroh Oni on court 5. "Yahoo! Lucky! A match already? I'm psyched!", " Momoshiro… Be careful." Warned by the Seigaku team captain. "No Worries! He's a power player just like me!" Momo said excitedly. "Then this should be a interesting match." Fuji-senpai said with a concerned look.

The match had begun. Every middle schooler was watching this intensifying match. Everyone knew Momoshiro wouldn't really stand a chance against this unknown high school tennis player. However, most of them still had faith in him. Astonishingly, the over six foot high schooler only had two strings crossing in the middle of the racket. "He's only got two strings on his racket!", "Is he for real?" the questioning and confused crowd continued. "My name is Momoshiro Takeshi. Let's have a good match." As Momo extends out his hand, expecting a hand shake from Oni. The red headed man walked away, and walked towards the base line of the tennis court. "Impossible." he muttered.

Overly confident, Momoshiro starts with his serve, it was fairly decent compared to his amazing bullet serve. The six footed beast looked very calm and collected, then suddenly burst out a roar and screamed, "Too slow!" he countered Momo's serve with a nice return. Momo ran straight for the net and almost tricked his foe, instead of using one of his most amazing shot's the "Dunk Smash" he instead does a feint, and does a drop shot. The red headed man then ran straight for the net and picks up the ball with his two strung racket in the air. Momo then dashes and uses one of his special shot's the "Jack Knife." However, as he hits the ball, his opponent was copying his form, "Do you really think you can cut me with that little thing? This is what a REAL 'Jack Knife' looks like! 'Black jack knife'! "Black Jack Knife?" The crowd wondered. As Oni hit the ball, his power was so great that once when Momo had time to react, The ball had already hit his racket. The pain was excruciating. As Momo fell to the floor and tried to stand up, and pick up his racket, it dawned on him that he couldn't touch his racket. The pain on his wrists were too intense. "You won't be able to play for awhile… It's over. I won." The red headed man said softly. As he tries to walk off the court, he notices that Momo was using his arms to hold his racket. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet… I still have a lot of fight in me left." As Oni looks at the foolish middle schooler, he sees the burning passion in his eyes. He sees that he's not going to give up. Oh no. This isn't any ordinary middle schooler, that's for sure. "Idiot." As he makes his stance at the base line. Momo serving, the match was still at play…

During this harsh match, Momoshiro kept fighting, he was determined to win the match, for himself, and all the other middle schoolers. "Black Jack Knife!", "Look out Momoshiro!" Kaidoh screams out from the crowd. But, it was too late. That final blow was the last shot, the match had finally ended. Oni-san looks down at his racket and notices that his strings had broke during the match. "Damn kid broke my strings… Hey? What was your name again?" As he yelled and looks directly at Momoshiro. "Momoshiro… Takeshi…" He said weakly. "Work your way up! Momoshiro Takeshi!" The red headed man screamed as he walked off the courts.

Momo was sent to immediate urgent care. And both wrists were bandaged "You don't think about the consequences enough, you moron." Kaidoh says with worry. "What'd you say?", "You wanna fight?" As Momo and Kaidoh argue, all seemed very normal. Until the shuffle matches were over.

In the U-17 camp, there were many coaches and/or staff in this facility. And today, there was a new coach that would give direct orders to the middle schoolers. His name was coach Saidoh. He was an eerie looking man, with long black hair, but styled it in a pony tail. His instructions were clear. At first.

Every middle schooler was suppose to choose a partner. Simple, right? But, to play against your partner, and whoever losses immediately leaves camp. Nuts! While Momo and Kaidoh were scattered, Kaidoh wanted to test his strength, and asked Tezuka buchou, to be his partner. He agreed because he knew that Kaidoh was going to be Seigaku's new Team captain next year, after all the senpai's were gone. So he wanted to test his skills.

So their match begun.

Tezuka wasn't holding back. He's made marvelous hits, angling all of his shots. Kaidoh could not reach any of them. Progressing through their 7 point tie breaker, the score was 6-0. Tezuka leading. "Damnit… Is this how you're gonna go out, Viper?" Momo said softly. This long rally continued. "What point is there in keeping this going?" Momo said aloud. "I've never seen Viper like this before…" "Go Viper!" Momo screamed. However, the match had ended. Tezuka finished the rally with one of his special moves. The "Zero Degree Drop Shot" The score was 7-0. "Viper…" Momo said with a deep sigh. "Damn buchou is amazing." Kaidoh said. "This was the best match I've played with you, Kaidoh." Tezuka smiled. "Yeah…" Kaidoh said in disappointment, yet heppy.

Eventually Momoshiro plays against Sengoku. However, due to his injury, he couldn't continue the match. So, Momoshiro had no choice but to forfeit. In the end, the score was 3-0.

Once every middle schooler finished their matches. There were winners, and there were losers. Granted, they were given the remainder of the day to pack up their bags and leave camp U-17.

It was dark out. The time was 7:31 p.m. after dinner, Momoshiro and Kaidoh excused themselves from the dinner table. They immediately went to their room and locked the door. They were too tired and too depressed to try anything on each other. (sucks)

"It sucks that we both lost our matches today… And now we have to go home…" Momo said looking down at the floor. "Yeah, it does. But, maybe when we go back home, we can get stronger. Maybe even better. Y'know?" Kaidoh said looking at Momo, trying their best to stay positive. "You always know what to say to cheer me up, huh?" Momo said trying his best to smile back at Kaidoh. "Well, I most definitely try." Kaidoh leaned in and gave Momo a kiss on the lips.

_To be continued…_

Hey guys! Sorry to cut it here… but… yeah… ^-^;;

Not much love scenes with Kaidoh and Momo. But, just wait till chapter 3! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all you fans out there! Sorry for the long wait… Stuff is happening in my life right now… Rather not talk about it. DX

Anyways! Here's chapter three! Hope you like it~ ^-^

Chapter 3: The dreams

It was late at night; the bus was driving everyone who had lost their match against their partners. Since everyone was disappointed about their loss in the match, everyone on the bus was silent. Not much of these tennis players had anything to do, also since it was dark, some of these tennis players went to sleep. Especially Momo and Kaidoh. Granted, that Momo's injury was severe, and the fact that he was immensely tired, he fell asleep in Kaidoh's arms. Momo and Kaidoh drifting off into their dreams.

*Inside Momoshiro's Dream*

It was a warm spring afternoon, almost everyone from the Seigaku tennis team had left for the day. All that was left were Momoshiro and Kaidoh to pick up tennis balls, put away the nets, and time to head home. However, neither Momoshiro or Kaidoh wanted to go home just yet. So, instead they rallied with each other for awhile, they also played a match. Since, they were both equally matched, the decided to end their first match with a tie.

"You know I could have won that, right?" The spiked haired boy said with confidence.

"No way, you can never beat me."

"I so can!"

"You want to bet?"

"Sure."

"What do you want to bet on?" Kaidoh said curiously.

"I don't know… How about the winner will do whatever they want to the loser for the remaining day?" Momoshiro said with excitement.

"Fine by me." Kaidoh said slightly blushing.

The match was a set no add scoring. Kaidoh to serve.

The match had ended with Kaidoh winning 7-6, and the tie breaker being 12-10. Momoshiro was pretty pissed that he had lost to Kaidoh.

"Good match." As Kaidoh extended his hand out to shake Momo's.

"Yeah. Whatever." The violet eyed boy said.

"So, now this means I can do whatever I want to you for the rest of the day, right?" Kaidoh said smiling and Momoshiro. As Kaidoh jumped over the net from the other side, and hugging Momo from behind. "Right? Right?" As he whispers into his ears.

"I guess… A bet is a bet." Momoshiro said softly.

"Okay…" Was the response Kaidoh said.

Kaidoh was behind Momoshiro, he first starts to rub Momo's neck, giving him a massage. Trying his best to make Momo feel more comfortable.

"Does this feel good, Momoshiro?"

"Yes! It feels amazing! Can you go lower? Please…"

"Okay…" As Kaidoh keeps rubbing his back, he starts to move his hands lower, lower, and lower till he grabs his ass playfully.

"Hoi! That's too low!"

"I'm sorry. How's this?" Kaidoh gently puts his left hand on Momoshiro's abs, lifting his shirt up. Momoshiro turns his body towards Kaidoh's, he looks up at him, Kaidoh looks back at him. Kaidoh steps closer towards Momo. Then Kaidoh kisses Momo passionately. Momo kisses back. Neither one of them wanting to stop. As their kiss became more intense, Kaidoh was making his way down lower and grabs Momo's shorts, feeling his large growing from his shorts.

"Ah!" Momo yelped. Kaidoh looking into Momo's eyes.

"Fshuu… It's okay, Momoshiro." Kaidoh then stops the passionate kiss, and starts to kiss Momo's neck. Then, progressively the kissing became sucking. Kaidoh was sucking on Momo's neck so hard that it was leaving a mark. Momo was completely frozen. He felt as if he were a statue, however, the only type of feeling he felt, was his heart racing. Beating a mile a minute. Then, something occurred to Momoshiro, he felt as if he were a toy. Kaidoh's toy. And he loved it.

"Momoshiro… You're mine." Those words sunken in Momo's head. Those words that he had heard caused Momo to tense up. Hearing those words warmed Momo's heart. It made him both happy and horny that Kaidoh was taking command, he didn't mind it. Not one bit. He found it extremely sexy and hot.

The next thing Momo noticed was that they were standing the whole time they were making out. So, Momo decided to pretend to fall back, as he stretched his back. In an instant, Kaidoh grabs the lower half of Momo's body. Caressing him as if he were a princess. Then, sets him down gently.

"K-Kaidoh…" Momo looks up at Kaidoh, Kaidoh just stares back at him, with a grin on his face. In a split second, Kaidoh grabs Momo's shorts and starts to pull them off. Leaving Momo exposed only in his boxers, Momo began blushing bright red. The thin layer of fabric wasn't strong enough to absorb the pre-cum that was left on Momo's boxers.

"Hehe. Someone got very excited." Kaidoh said a loud.

"S-Shut up!" Momo said, his eyes halfway open.

Kaidoh then leaned in forward and opened the little hole of the boxers, and grabbed Momo's cock, stroking it. Causing it to grow fully erect. And Momo whimpered.

"How does this feel, Momoshiro?" Kaidoh asked looking down at Momo. Exhausted Momo was. However, this is exactly what Momo wanted. To be with Kaidoh, and for Kaidoh taking command. It was perfect.

Suddenly, Momo was flipped onto his stomach. Kaidoh taking off his clothes, leaving his exposed in his birthday suit.

"W-What are you-"

"Fshuu."

Kaidoh then shoves a finger into Momo's hole. "AH!" Momo screamed, the pain was too intense for Momoshiro.

"What are you doing?" Momo screamed.

"I'm doing what I want, Momoshiro." Kaidoh whispered into Momo's ears.

Then Kaidoh shoves his cock inside of Momoshiro's body.

'This hurts… So much.' Momo thought to himself. 'Is this what Kaidoh has been through? With me?' As he kept wondering, as he laid his arms on the ground. Kaidoh then moves his body to get into a more comfortable position. As he moves in and out, sliding his cock inside and outside of Momo, this kind of sensation was amazing. Momo could feel himself reaching closer to his climax. The same with Kaidoh. Kaidoh then slides his erect cock out of Momo, Kaidoh looks at Momo.

"Can you rub it?" Kaidoh asked while he was moaning. No response came from Momo. He only did what he was told.

Now rubbing Kaidoh's cock, And Kaidoh stroking Momo's. Both had this amzing feeling inside of them. Both of them at the peak of their climax. Kaidoh had came first, onto Momoshiro's chest.

"Fshuuu…"

Momo did the same, he could not hold it any longer. Then came all over the hand Kaidoh was using to stroke it.

Both laid side by side. Both satisfied. Kaidoh leaned over and gave a kiss on Momo's forehead.

"Momoshiro… I-I love y-"

'Huh? What's going on?' Momoshiro wondered.

Everything became black; pitch black, of pure darkness.

*Inside Kaidoh's Dream*

(Seven years later…)

The time was 5:58 o'clock P.M. Kaidoh had been waiting patiently at his house, the date that him and Momo had planned was finally here.

'I wonder where he is?' Kaidoh thought to himself. As he rushed to look out the window, he saw Momo's car in the drive way. And, saw Momo in a tux, with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

'He looks so handsome.' Kaidoh thought, as he blushed and ran to the front door.

As the doorbell rang, Kaidoh rushing to the door, and answered.

"Good evening, Kaidoh." Momo said. The tux he was wearing was all black; on the inside was pure white. He looked stunning. As his violet eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"You're on time. That's the first." Kaidoh said looking at the bouquet of roses.

"Are those… For me?" Kaidoh asked looking at Momo.

"Of course. I bought these for you, Kaidoh." Momo said cheerfully. Smiling at Kaidoh.

"T-Thank you.' As Kaidoh grabbed the bouquet of roses from Momo's hands.

"Let's go, Shall we? Kaidoh."

"Yeah, let's go."

For their date, they went to a fancy restaurant, it's the kind of restaurant that you had to make reservations for.

"Table for two, under Momoshiro Takeshi. Please!" Momo said to a person that obviously worked at the restaurant.

"Okay! Right away sirs." The man had said, escorting Kaidoh and Momoshiro to their seats.

"Here are the menus; would you like anything to drink?

"Yes. I'll just have some wine." Momoshiro said.

"Yes sir! Anything for you sir?" The waiter asked, looking directly at Kaidoh.

"I'll just have some water. Thanks." Kaidoh said subtly.

"Oh! Come on Mamushi. Have something with more flavor. Don't be so bland." Momoshiro said giving Kaidoh the goofiest look ever.

"Fine. I'll just have some of the cheapest beer you have." Kaidoh said so bluntly.

"Right away sirs! I'll be back in a minute."

As the waiter walked away, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were there, the menus still in their hands. Trying to decide on what to eat. The date was completely awkward for Kaidoh, because, even though they had planned this date together, Kaidoh didn't expect the place to be so Fancy. He also would have dressed more properly. But, since he was too lazy, he had to make do.

"You look good, Kaidoh." Momoshiro said smiling at Kaidoh.

"Thanks. I looked good for my guy." As Kaidoh smiled back at Momo.

"So, what are you going to order, Kaidoh?"

"I don't know. Probably just some sushi. What about you?"

"Hmm. I'll have the spaghetti. Nothing to expensive. Y'know?"

'He's so hot. He's such a gentlemen. Eveything is perfect. The restaurant, his attitude, and the roses… He really had outdone himself.' As kaidoh thought to himself.

"K-Kaidoh?" Momo said softly.

"Hmm?" Kaidoh said in confusion.

As Momo stood up for a second, and then got down on one knee, Kaidoh's heart skipped a few beats. He was not expecting this AT all. He was aware that this date was a bit much and out of the norm, but Momoshiro actually proposing to him? Totally unexpected. Because of this, Kaidoh started sweating like crazy. His body was getting hot, his body sweating.

"Kaidoh" Momo began. "Kaidoh I love you. You are my world, my everything. I can't live without you. You are the reason why I love living. Breathing. Being with you has shown me that love has no boundaries. Kaidoh. I want to grow old with you. I want to hold you in your sleep. Knowing that you are in my arms makes my heart warm. I want you to be part of my life. Kaidoh. Will you marry m-"

'Hm?' Kaidoh wondered. 'Huh? What did he say?'

The next thing Kaidoh realized was that in an instant it became dark. He could not see anything. Sadly, his romantic dream had come to an end.

"Everyone! Get off the bus! Now!"

"Eh?" The crowd of tennis boys said in an unison.

As Kaidoh and Momoshiro had woken up from their pleasant dreams. Momo looked down at his shorts and noticed a bit of pre-cum stains on his shorts.

"Aw man." Momoshiro said a loud.

As for Kaidoh, he noticed that his arm pits were dripping from sweat. Leaving both Momoshiro and Kaidoh blushing from their dreams.

"Fshuuu…" Kaidoh's response was.

~Hello everyone! Sorry to end it here, but, yeah… ^-^;;

I wanted to make Kaidoh the one wanting more romance with Momoshiro. Y'know? For Kaidoh to have a softer side of him. And, for Momo… Well, he's the type of guy that wants more of a "Physical" relationship. Right? Don't deny it. We all know it's true. XD

Anyhoo! Working on chapter four… See ya! ^^


End file.
